The Fleeing to Love Quartet
by Solemn Slumber
Summary: Slash. Femmslash. Love can be comfusing. Especially when you refuse to admit your feelings.-A strange rendition of A Midsummer Night's Dream- Fourshot.
1. Phantom Lover

Phantom Lover

* * *

The air sawed in and out of his lungs as he lay withering on the bed. He could feel cool soft hands run up and down his naked body. A dark chuckle met his ears as the body bore him down onto the bed.

He gasped, unable to hold in the sounds that the feel of the others cool body aroused in him. He knew it was a male by the cock prodding his hip but could not bring himself to care. He moaned as a warm wet tongue laved his nipple. A husky voice laughed into his chest.

"You're really hard aren't you? Look at how swollen and tight your little nipples are." The words flowed over him like honey making him squirm in embarrassment and arousal. He knew that what he was feeling had to be wrong. That someone could make him feel so much, a male at that, seemed dirty somehow.

A sharp bite made him gasp and return his attention to the matter at hand. The moonlight slanted though the windows and caught his lovers soft pink lips twisted in a rueful smirk. "Do pay attention, I'd hate to think that I wasn't _stimulating_ you enough".

He whimpered and shifted convulsively as the other male slid his blissfully cool hands down his body and encased his cock. He jerked reflexively at that first searing touch and the subsequent stroking. He squirmed as the hand jerked him off.

He shivered constantly and couldn't stop the moans and pleading that seemed to be brought out of his soul. "Please…. Please… _aahhh_…._aaaaahhhhhh_…. I….. I want….._aaahhhhaaahhh_…"

The night's sounds seemed to be magnified as he lay in the dark cocoon made by their bodies. He knew his lover was looking down at him. He knew he must look so unabashed in his arousal, so exultant in the feeling being invoked in him.

He gasped as he caught sight of platinum hair as the moonlight glinted though the open windows. His ardor increased as he caught this glimpse at his phantom lover. A hot prickling feeling was growing at the base of his spine and the once cool hands were now oh so very hot as they slid along his cock.

He could not stop the short high scream that he issued as the waves that were crashing inside of him finally reached the shore and his body bowed at the feeling of the aching torrid release. His body continued to twitch as his lover stroked every last bit of ecstasy from his body.

"Very nice…. It makes me want to fuck you even more", the velvety voice slid over his skin and made his now lax cock give an interested twitch. He moaned at the thought of being hard again so soon.

His lover chuckled and slid his hands around silky smooth hips and cupped his arse. He gasped and reared up as the hands flipped him on his back. A firm hand in the middle of his back rested reassuringly as the other stroked the firm butt presented to him.

He gulped convulsively as the reality of his situation dawned on him. He was about to be fucked by a man who he had no idea the identity of save for a few moonlight glimpses. "Shhh…. I'd never hurt you… I'd rather die than cause you pain", the voice came reassuring him that he would be safe in his phantom lovers arms.

He felt his body relax by degrees as the hand on his back slid down to accompany the one already stoking his arse. The nimble fingers massaged his arse and slid between the cheeks, spreading them to the room. "Look how pretty you are… all pink and _tight_", His phantom lover whispered soft endearments on his heated flesh.

He moaned and pushed his arse more firmly into the capable hand spreading him open. The hands tightened on his hips and he was startled to feel something warm and wet press against his entrance. He cried out as he realized that his lover was fucking his tongue into his arse. He never imagined someone could want to do something like that to him.

He shoved his arse more firmly into the tongue massaging him. His gasps and cries fell on deaf ears as his lover continued to lave softly at his hole.  
"Please… please….more…. _ahhhhhhhhh_….. more", He sobbed brokenly into his pillow.

Hands slid under his hips and tilted him more firmly into the seeking tongue. He squealed as his lover finally breached his virgin hole and began to fuck it in earnest. His hands fisted the pillow beneath him as he withered and sobbed feeling his once lax cock spring to life and throb helplessly.

"_Now_", With this one word his lover flipped him over on his back heedless of the cry of loss this caused. His legs were lifted high in the air and he could feel a cool breeze brush his exposed entrance. "Scared Potter?", The voice mocked him in his innocence.

His eyes flew open and he finally saw who was about to take him. Platinum hair that reached his shoulders, silvery gray eyes with flecks of blue, aristocratic features and a soft swollen red mouth made him gasp as he recognized the unmistakable features of one Draco Malfoy.

Rage, guilt and fear made him slink back from the bright open look on Draco's face. He knew he shouldn't have felt those things and that it was Draco Malfoy, someone he had loved since their days in school, made it worse.

"Don't… don't do this… I know how you feel about me and I feel the same", Draco pulled the hands he tried to cover his shame with away. "This can't be… you're playing with me aren't you?", He shoved at the hard flesh covering him.

Draco simply shifted more firmly on him and sighed in annoyance. "This is no joke Potter… Harry… I love you". He looked into the silvery eyes of his phantom lover and saw the truth there. He smiled hopefully up at him and wiggled experimentally. Draco laughed and kissed his beckoning lips. The hands on his legs tightened and he looked down into emerald eyes bright with happiness.

"Scared Potter?", Draco lined his thick cock up to his entrance once more. "You wish", Harry tilted his hips and squirmed as he impaled himself on Draco's cock. Draco grabbed his hips and slid him deeper on it.

"_Ahhh…..aaaaaa…aaaaa…aaaahhhhhh_…", He felt like his insides were being torn apart. He sobbed brokenly and clutches desperately at Draco's shoulders.

A jolt of sensation made his body jerk and he knew that Draco had found his prostate. Glancing at his lovers face, he could see him smirking in triumph. Every thrust speared his arse wide and his pumping hips made obscene sounds as they smacked his arse. Draco's lips found his neck, licking it until he shivered.

Every thrust of his plunging hips brushed directly over his prostate and he felt another orgasm impending. "_Ahhhhhh_…._aaaaaaaaahhhh_…..y-_yes_… _harder_…_harder_…"He brushed his hands along his lovers body before clutching and scratching at his lovers back. Draco's plundering hips sped up faster and faster, marking his territory, making Harry his.

He could feel his muscles tighten and his eyes flew wide as he screamed his orgasm not caring who heard them. He could feel his lovers cock twitch and pulsate inside of him.

"_Uggggggghhhhhhh_", Draco pumped his hips through his orgasm, prolonging his lovers bliss. Draco pulled out and Harry could feel liquid sliding down his inner thigh.

"Mmmh…", Draco pulled him close and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you Harry", He looked into emerald eyes with all traces of arousal gone. He smiled and looked away shyly from the declaration.

Draco chuckled and tucked Harry's head under his chin to sleep. The last thing Harry remembered before he went to sleep is answering sleepily "Love you too".

* * *

Harry Potter's eyes fluttered open as he stared up at the silver and black canopy of his bed. He brought a hand up to stifle the sobs as he realized that it had all been a dream.

His sticky pajamas clung to his toned body and he knew that his dream would never come true. Draco Malfoy was marrying one of his best friends Hermione Granger today.

He would stand as Draco's best man, the two having become friends after the war ended some years before. He would stand and smile as his love joined hands with someone else. He owed Draco that much.

But as the sun rose that warm September day Harry Potter knew that for the rest of his life he would only ever love one man. Draco Malfoy.


	2. Dream Lover

This used to be its own story but I figured I aught to just put all four stories together. I think it makes it easier. I was sad to see my reviews go though so you guys should definately review again... it would make me really happy :)

* * *

Dream Lover

The slamming door echoed through the London flat. He stalked angrily through the luxurious penthouse as he recalled the teasing words of his friend Pansy.

She thought it was funny to call him on his love for that person, did she?

His pacing footsteps broke the silence of the empty house. As he stripped off his clothing to sink into the already prepared warm water in the claw footed tub of his bathroom, he sighed.

He knew she was right. He had never gotten over that person. Even when they were enemies, he had done his best to be a part of that person's life.

As warmth seeped into his body, he recalled the numerous fights he had started just to get that persons attention.

Now he was friends with him but he knew that the friendship was all that man would ever feel for him. A passing glimpse at a mirror as he rose from the tub to dry off showed the unhappy frown on his face.

He would be getting married tomorrow. He knew he didn't love the girl -_his_ friend- and she didn't love him but neither of them could be with the ones they loved and a compromise had to be made.

He would marry Hermione Granger and he would take good care of her. But he knew that he would always love that person. He curled up naked on his queen sized bed and tried to sleep.

He sighed and turned once more in his bed as he struggled to sleep. He was horny as hell and the visions of silky smooth tan skin and laughing emerald eyes danced in front of his eyes.

He groaned as his cock gave a heartfelt twitch and he realized that he would never get to sleep if he didn't wank. He flipped over on his back as he wrapped pale fingers around his throbbing shaft.

He shifted experimentally and started to jerk his hand up and down the dripping shaft with fervor. He imagined black lashes casting shadowed crescents on Harry's tanned cheeks.

He imagined Harry wouldn't be able to contain his moans. Draco could almost hear the whimpers and groans that he would make as he pushed his way into his lovers tight hot body.

He would whisper dirty things to his lover and be exultant in Harry's response. And there would be a response. He would be unable to contain himself.

Draco could see his love's silky black hair spread on his pillows as he withered beneath the onslaught of passion Draco would give him.

He would touch and feel, stroke and _bite_, rub and press that smooth tanned flesh.

He would use all of his knowledge and expertise to give Harry more pleasure than he could ever dream of.

"_Ahhhhhhhh_…." Draco pulled roughly on his cock as the images overwhelmed him.

"_Ugggghhhhh_…._ugghhh_….." His thighs shook and flexed as his orgasm overtook him.

His back flexed and arched as his release spurted hard and far, coating his stroking hand and glistening chest.

"_Mmmmm… Haarrrrrrrrrryyy…_" He languidly gave himself a few more strokes, prolonging the feeling.

As his body cooled off Draco whispered a cleaning charm and turned over on his stomach.

He would be getting married tomorrow to a woman he didn't love. He sighed as he thought of his dark haired savior.

He knew it wasn't meant to be. He couldn't have the one he wanted but he would try to make the best of what he could have.

A friend named Hermione who was in the same predicament as him and had offered him a choice and escape from the useless belief that he might someday be with his love.

As his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was of glimmering emerald eyes and a softly curving body that would fit his perfectly.


	3. Hidden Lover

This is Part Three in the Lovers Universe. I know you can't believe I finally wrote it either.

My Hidden Lover

* * *

Hermione Granger came awake to a flush in her skin. She tensed as she realized that she was blindfolded and tied face down eagle spread on something soft and silky.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she realized that she was naked and aroused. She could feel something big and hard pressing its way into her pussy. She squirmed deliriously as the thick dildo forced its way into her clenching body.

Her inner folds rippled around the foreign intrusion and her muscles liquefied. Her entire body shivered as it slid out and she shook her head back and forth trying to dissipate the pleasurable feelings inside of her.

The dildo didn't stop however and continued to thrust into the squirming woman's slick pussy.

She moaned as it caused a fire in her belly, one that spread up into her breasts and tightened her nipples. Cool air brushed her sensitive folds and the air sawed in and out of her lungs.

'What is this?' She wondered pulling on her restraints, 'Is this a dream? Or have I been kidnapped?' She strained to remember what had happened.

She was getting married tomorrow and she had been at a bachelorette party. Her best friend Harry was right by her side until she had decided to leave.

She had caught a glimpse of the one she really wanted with someone else. If there was one thing she was not, Hermione Granger was no fool. She knew that she was in love with Pansy Parkinson, former Slytherin.

She also knew that she could never have her. So she left with the image of her dark haired love's laughing blue eyes seared into her brain.

She wandered around Diagon Alley wishing things could have been different. After the war ended the four houses at Hogwarts had united and many Gryffindors had become friends with Slytherin.

Hermione had never considered that she liked other women until she became friends with Pansy.

Pansy was a beautiful woman who knew what she wanted and never hesitated to go after it. It made Hermione think all sorts of naughty thoughts about what she would be like in bed.

'Speaking of bed…' Hermione was brought back to the present as a moan escaped her. The dildo was impaling her faster now and the dirty squelching noises it made as it pumped into her made her shiver helplessly.

"_Who's there…..uhhhh…. Please…please stop this. N- no…. I don't want this_", she found herself begging as the feelings began to overcome her.

A particularly hard thrust had her squealing as the cock went deeper than anything had ever gone inside her. She jerked as a warm hand caressed her thigh and a soft curvy body draped over hers.

"Shh… its okay baby… I've got you. Don't worry I'll make you come so hard you won't ever want to get away', A husky voice whispered in her ear and she nearly lost it then and there as she felt fingers reach around her front to pinch her aching nipples.

"_Ahhhh_!" She felt the jolt all the way down her body and the now undulating womanly body atop hers wasn't helping.

"_Ngggghhh….auuuggghh….P- pleeeeassseee… I… no…. uggghh_…" The usually quite eloquent Hermione Granger had been reduced to a smoldering mush.

"Don't say no baby, say yes. Say yes and I'll give you everything you need. I saw you at the party, you know."

"Harry told me that you left and it was my fault. I've seen the way you've been looking at me Hermione. I've seen the way you practically eat me up with your eyes. You think I haven't noticed?" Hermione almost screamed in delight at the information, that and the skillful fingers that had taken over thrusting the dildo into her now dripping pussy.

"I know you want me baby and that's okay because I've had my eye on you for sometime now. You thought you could just go off and marry someone else and it would be okay?", Her lover, who Hermione now recognized to be Pansy, bit into her neck and twisted the cock cruelly into her pussy.

"_Ahhh_", Tears fell from her eyes both from the pain of the bite and the realization that she had always had the one she wanted if she had only asked.

"I'm not going to let you go. You're mine and I'm yours. Tomorrow you're going to tell Draco that you can't marry him because you love me. You can tell him that you won't be a substitute for Harry ever again. You're worth more", Pansy purred into her lover's ear.

"_Ahhh_…._auuuhhhh_…_y-yesssssss_…." Hermione rubbed back and forth between the bed and her lover. She cried out in denial as she was turned over and the blindfold was removed.

She blinked up at her lover and moaned happily into the hot probing kiss that Pansy gave her.

Pansy then proceeded to rub her body against Hermione in a most delicious manner. She soon reached the edge of what she could take and sat up, grasping the dildo displayed enticingly between Hermione's legs.

Hermione looked down at a whispered command to see her lover impaling herself on the other end of the long purple cock. "_Ahhh… so goooood_", Pansy slid all the way down so her pussy rubbed Hermione's wetly.

"_That's…. oh… oohhh… y-yes_", Hermione could feel her eyes widening as she took in the inciting sight. She moaned as Pansy began to rock back and forth against her.

She reared up as her lover began to ride her in earnest. She tugged against her binding wishing she could thrust back fully.

She could feel her long teased inner muscles trembling with effort. She was so close and they rocked together straining against each other trying to reach the peak.

Bright white light flashed behind her eyes as she climaxed and her soaked wet body shivered in pleasure.

"_Nnnnnggghhhh….. Aaaaaaaaahhhhh_!" The lovers came in unison twitching and moaning.

Pansy pulled the dripping dildo out of her body and Hermione wriggled in a delicious aftershock. "Hmm…." She curled close to her protective lover smiling contentedly.

She knew they still had much to talk about but she was tired now. She was happy because what she thought she had hidden so well was exactly what had set her free.

She drifted off to sleep knowing that she was going to be okay and the last thing she heard before she was lost was "Mine, You're my hidden lover and I've finally found you".


	4. Lover Mine

This is the fourth and final installment of the Lover's Universe Series. I don't know if I'll add some drabbles of the characters lives later but for now it's over. This is the longest story in the series.

I wanted to get all the important character's points across. This series started out as a PWP but I can never make myself write a story without plot. I know that it is quite sad.

I apologize if there are any mistakes in my stories because I don't have a beta nor have I ever had one. I'm just using spell check and my own brain.

So without further ado I give you …

Lover Mine

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in the tent. It was a beautiful cool September morning but he felt sick to his stomach. He was going to marry someone he didn't love.

Hermione Granger was a good friend and he knew that he could make a good life with her. His parents had been urging him for years now to settle down.

Hogwarts had ended some ten years before and at twenty eight Draco knew that he should settle down.

He wanted to be with his love but he knew it was impossible so he would do what his parents wanted and marry a woman to continue the Malfoy line.

His parents didn't approve of Hermione because she was a muggle but she was the only one he could trust and who knew that he was in love with their friend Harry.

She insisted that Harry felt the same but Draco couldn't bring himself to believe it.

He would marry Hermione and he would try not to think of what could have been.

A sudden draft caught his attention and made him turn to the tent flap where Hermione stood in a flowing sheer dress.

"That's not your wedding gown, is it?" Draco cast a critical eye on the sultry sheer material.

"No Draco, it's not", Hermione strode purposefully into the room. "I can't marry you. I'm- I'm in love with someone else. It's Pansy. She loves me too", she blurted out.

Draco stared at her in shock. "'Mione, It's our wedding day. I- you- you can't leave me like this. We had a deal. Wha- what about Harry?" He stuttered in a very un-Malfoy way.

"I already told you Draco. Harry is in love with you too. All you have to do is open your eyes to the truth. I'm sorry about letting this whole thing get so far but I can't do it anymore. Pansy found me last night. She told me how she felt and she said that I shouldn't have ever let you talk me into this. We're good as friends, Draco. As lovers, we aren't even attracted to each other. Please don't make this harder than it already is. The wedding is off, it shouldn't have started to begin with", She said with a flourish and exited the tent with a swirl of silky fabric.

Draco sank down into a chair in shock. The wedding was off. What was he going to do?

What would he say to everyone?

Hermione had obviously only shown up to tell him that it was over and she had no intention of going in front of their two hundred guests with him and apologizing.

He buried his suddenly wet eyes in his hands.

He hadn't loved her but it still hurt to be jilted.

A creaking floorboard jolted him and raised his eyes once more to the tent flap.

A ray of sunlight lit on the obsidian hair of the object of his affection.

Harry Potter stood shifting from foot to foot and peering nervously around the lavishly furnished green and silver preperation tent.

"Are- are you okay?", Slanted emerald eyes peered at him from behind adorably crooked glasses before resuming his ceasless persual of the room's contents.

"I- I heard what Hermione said. She had no right to leave you that way. You deserve so much better", He fixed suddenly hot eyes on Draco's face.

He found himself flashing back to what Hermione had said about Harry feeling the same way he did.

"Better, Harry? Like who? Who would want to marry me? Who could I trust to be by my side?", He stood and crowed Harry against a mahogany dining table.

He watched in fascination as the other man's eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

"I- I don't- know", Harry stuttered, hands coming up to ward Draco away.

"Really?', Draco slid even closer grasping at Harry's hands and extending them behind his head.

"Wh- what are you doing?", Harry blinked wide eyed up at Draco, "Hermione just left you, aren't you sad?, He tried to distract Drcao hoping he didn't feel the tremors going through his body.

"I never loved Hermione and she never loved me. We made a pact to marry each other if the ones we loved never felt the same", Draco tilted his head and marveled at the silver flecks in green eyes that were closer than he had ever seen them.

"That's- That's-" Harry shivered helplessly as Draco slid an elegent hand around to cup Harry's neck and bring his face close.

"What are you doing!", He jerked back and Draco tightened his hold on the delicately arched neck presented to him.

"Finally seeing what's right in front of me", He brought his head down and _oh _the kiss was sweet.

It tasted like vanilla, warm and familiar with an edge of cinnamon that grew as he slid deeper into it.

* * *

Harry moaned as Draco kissed him. He couldn't help himself. It tasted so good, like everything he had ever wanted.

He slid his hands into silken blond hair and lost himself in chaste kisses that tasted good and then dirtier ones that tasted even better.

Draco's hands slid all over and Harry felt himself start when hot hands brushed his quivering torso.

"N- no!", Harry wrenched himself away an tried to ignore the aching cold that replaced Draco's heat.

Sliver eyes were molten with desire as Draco licked his lips. "Why'd you stop me? It's what we both wanted".

"I won't be a replacement for Hermione", He stood firm even though he wanted to melt a puddle on the floor.

"I can't- I won't survive if that's all this could ever be", He spoke candidly. He turned to leave, "You have to things you have to do. There are a lot of people sitting out there waiting for a wedding,"

"Then let's give them one", Draco stepped closer once more to the bright eyed raven haired man.

"I know that you probably don't love me but all I want is one chance. I love you Harry Potter and i'm willing to spend the rest of my life making you happy, if you'll have me", He grasped Harry's trembling hands and stared deep into his tearfilled eyes.

"You- you're serious? You love me?", Harry leaned into the warm broad chest of the man he loved.

"You mean you didn't know? Everyone could tell how I felt about you. I was only going to marry Hermione because I thought I could never have you, that you were straight."

"Hermione told me that you loved me too but I couldn't bring myself to believe that I would be so lucky", He explained as he ran his hands down Harry's back.

"I love you too", Harry smiled radiantly at the blond hairedman. "I thought that you would never want me, that we could only ever be friends. I wanted you though, ever since we became friends at Hogwarts".

"We've wasted so much time already let's not waste a single second more. Marry me Harry?", Draco got down on one knee and pulled out a black jewelry box. "I've been carrying this around for what seems like forever", He opens the box to show a platinum ring with an emerald solitare and two small diamonds on the sides. "I always dreamed of a day when you would accept it from me."

"Oh!", Harry felt tears of happiness running down his face and he threw himself at Draco. "Yes! Yes! I would love to marry you! I've been waiting for this moment for all my life".

* * *

The wedding had gone on as planned but many people were surprised when Harry Potter came down the aisle.

The Wizarding world forgave Draco Malfoy that day.

He must have changed his ways if he made Harry Potter smile so brilliantly.

He must be good if Harry Potter loved him enough to marry him and shock all of his friends and family.

Harry was the only person who called him Drac.

Harry was the only person he let take over his life, hijack his house, and go head to head with his parents.

Working his cock in and out of Harry's slick, tight asshole, Draco moaned, rocking Harry's body with every forward thrust.

The mattress groaned; Harry groaned louder, calling his name, clawing hands pulling the sheets untucked.

He liked to take Harry face-to-face, watching those emerald eyes darken with need.

Harry looked gorgeous, suffering through intense sexual pleasure, chest and cheeks red, lips parted, head back.

After ten years of fantasy, there was nothing like the real thing.

Fucking harder, pounding in - - impossible to stop, god, it was impossible to slow down, his cock needed to be deeper, deeper, _god_ - -

Draco pumped Harr's erection, squeezing it, tugging it, milking out clear drops of pre-cum, making Harry cry out louder, making Harry's fingers dig into his skin and urge him closer, deeper, inside.

Harry's body was perfect. Defined abs, hard pecs, firm thighs. Sweetly curved ass. Gorgeous dick coming up from that sexy tangle of dark curls.

His hands moved over Draco like they were doing more than touching for function, for the sake of sex; they learned, explored, admired, worshipped.

As Draco thrust faster, hips locking into rhythmic motion, every muscle working, Harry called his name again, dragging one hand up his back, arching.

"God, Drac, fuck me, do it, do it, harder." An aching groan, and Harry tensed, blunt nails scratching his flesh. "_Fuck me_, I'm coming, I'm - - god, yes, _yes_, Drac, harder, _harder_!"

Draco fisted Harry's cock, jacking it through spurt after spurt of thick pearly liquid, as his hips pistoned and his erection slammed deep, balls slapping Harry's ass.

The sight of Harry's orgasm, the splatters of liquid, the sight of Harry in ecstasy, back arching and muscles flexing, the sound of Harry's pleasure, loud groans and shocked cries, sent a sharp thrill spiraling through Draco's body.

Heat rushed him; his hips stuttered as Harry let out one final cry of satisfaction, and bliss rushed through him, spilling deep into Harry's body while guttral cries of ecstasy left his throat.

"Mmm." Harry shifted beneath him languidly, relaxed, rubbing a lazy, appreciative hand over his back. "I love you."

"I love you too", Draco slid close and Harry opened to him for a kiss. It was soft and wet, warm and languid.

Draco rested on Harry's body, skimming his fingers over sweat-damp skin, his cheek on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm glad we decided to get away for our honeymoon. You're awfully possesive", Harry looked up laughingly at narrowed silver eyes.

"Well people will have to learn sooner or later. You're mine… my lover", He shifted closer sliding hot hands down his husband's perfect body.

"Again?", Harry looked wide eyed up at the shifting blond.

"For you? Always".

* * *

Voila! It has been finished and just sitting in my computer for like a year or so now. Super sorry for that but at least I finally posted it huh? Review?


End file.
